Your Death My Fault
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: Kejahilan yang membawa kematian sang terkasih. "kumohon maafkan aku, bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini"/ "aku telah membunuhnya Jongin.. Dia mati karnaku!" kini hanya penyasalan yang tertinggal. KriSoo! BL! Death Chara! Repost! Typoo!


Tittle :: Your Death, My fault -Part 1-

Cast :: KriSoo ( Kris x Kyungsoo )

Author :: Shim Kyunghee

Two Shoot

Warn :: Boys Love! Death chara! Angst gagal! typoo!

Saya kembali dengan ff baru 2shoot ini part satunya. Saya juga membawa kelanjutan dari akhir perjalanan Kaisoo di 188cm Vs 158cm & Feeling Lost yang belum membaca silakan dibaca/promo/dan ini adalah repost adi an saya satunya yang saya buat karna sempat melupakan pasword akun ini hehe

Jangan harapkan angst bagus dari saya. Wkwk ini udah di coba sebisa mungkin. Karna kepanjangan kubuat jadi Two Shoot.. Terinspirasi dari FILM INDIA yang lupa judulnya apa. Ga semua sama kok. Di baca aja jangan lupa reviewnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kejahilan membawa kematian. _

**6 November 2011**

Bermata bulat jernih, Dengan tubuh mungil yang dibalut kulit putih lembut, serta rambut hitam lembut. Kurang lebih itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan lelaki mungil dengan namtag Do KyungSoo _-pada seragam bagian dada kanannya-_ yang kini berjalan melewati koridor sebuah bangunan tempat mencari bekal masa depannya.

Berjalan dengan pelan. Pikiran yang sedang terisi sesuatu. Memikirkan sebuah kejutan untuk orang terkasih.

" Kyungie...! " sebuah panggilan berasal dari balik punggungnya dengan jarak beberapa langkah.

Membalikan tubuh kecil nya demi melihat sang pemanggil.

Tap tap tap

Bunyi langkah cepat si pemanggil mendekati Kyungsoo.

" bagaimana? Sudah dapat? " tanyanya setelah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Anggukan serta senyum manis di perlihatkan Kyungsoo

" Sudah hyung.. Tapi aku masih ragu.. " gigitan kecil pada bibirnya adalah hal biasa yang dia lakukan jika sedang gugup ataupun ragu seperti ini.

" whoaa.. Apa rencanamu? Cepat beritahu aku Soo~ " ucap Luhan. Si pemanggil tadi.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya serta berjinjit sedikit demi mensejajarkan bibir hati nya di telinga Luhan. Membisikan sesuatu yang membuat seringai Luhan nampak di bibir tipisnya.

" good boy.. Kau memang si cantik yang jahil soo~ baiklah nanti aku akan hubungi yang lainnya "

" aku tampan hyung. tentu hyung.. Bantu aku yah. Ku tunggu sepulang sekolah" oh.. Ternyata kita melewatkan seringai dari Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Luhan dan memasuki kelas. Mempersiapkan rencananya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Berada di jam terakhir pelajaran membuat namja dengan tinggi badan yang bisa membuat namja lain iri itu merasa kesal. Kelas sejarah yang membosankan. Ditambah seharusnya beberapa menit lalu dia sudah keluar dari kelas guru bermarga Choi ini dan bisa menemui adik kelas yang telah dipacarinya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

" baiklah kelas berakhir disini. Jangan lupa tugas yang diberi terkumpul dua hari lagi " akhir kalimat dari Choi Saem yang membuat Kris harus memutar bola matanya jengah dengan guru tersebut.

Dia bukan seorang pelajar yang baik seperti Chen si ketua osis, atau seperti Lay gadis keturunan china yang selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya, atau bahkan seperti kekasihnya sendiri yang popular karna kepintarannya yang membuat disayang para guru.

Kris hanyalah siswa sewajarnya, yang tidak terlalu serius belajar. Dan lebih tertarik dengan basket. Olahraga sekolah yang kini dipimpinnya.

" wajahmu sudah horror Kris. Jangan buat itu semakin nampak Horror. " ucap si penghuni kursi sebelah dengan senyuman lebar Khas nya.

" Shut up before I tear it " peringatan dari Kris membuat Chanyeol hanya diam tak mengeluarkan kata tapi tidak dengan senyuman lebarnya yang masih memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

" Kris apa kau ingin bertemu Kyungsoo? " tanya Luhan. Sahabatnya yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kris kini.

Anggukan sebagai balasan Kris tanpa menatap Luhan. Berdiri dan menaruh tali tas pada bahu lebarnya.

" aku ikut! Aku baru menerima pesannya dia sedang di parkiran menunggumu. " Luhan berdiri samping Kris.

" Mau apa kau? Kenapa dia tak menungguku di kelasnya saja "

Sedikit kesal dengan kyungsoo di hatinya.. Ohh bukan. Bukan karna dia tidak suka Kyungsoo menunggunya. Tapi kesal karna tempat yang kyungsoo tunggu. Parkiran. akan sangat panas bila menunggu di tempat itu pada jam jam seperti ini. Kris hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama dibawah cuaca terik.

" pertama, aku ingin memberikan buku yang kyungsoo pinjam sebagai bahan ulangannya. Dan kedua, aku tak tahu " jawaban dari Luhan yang di barengi dengan gelengan kecil di kepalanya.

" cepatlah " Kris berjalan lebih dahulu. Tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin lama menunggu.

" Tunggu! Aku ikut! " seru Chanyeol yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan yang sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel putih miliknya.

Berlajan sampai di lobby utama sekolah. Kris tersenyum melihat gadisnya. Kyungsoo disebrang sana dengan paper bag soft blue yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Kris dibarengi dengan sebuah mobil hitam, purple line di setiap tepi melaju kearah nya

Braaaakkkk!

" Kyungsooo! " Kris terdiam membatu. Jiwanya serasa terlepas begitu saja dari raganya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tergeletak di aspal parkir yang panas tepat di depan mobil yang kini berhenti.

" Kyungsooo! " teriak Luhan dan Chanyeol. Yang berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Sedikit menabrak tubuh Kris yang masih membatu.

" Kyungie ireonaa! " Luhan memangku kepala Kyungsoo.

Tersadar. suara Luhan membuat Kris tersadar atas apa yang terjadi. Berlari dan menjatuhkan tas nya begitu saja. Hatinya sesak. Ada perasaan panas didadanya yang tersalur ke mata saat melihat tangan luhan yang menopang kepala belakang Kyungsoo terlihat darah segar

" soo.. " memanggilnya pelan. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Dapat Kris rasakan rambut Kyungsoo basah. Basah karna cairan pekat berwarna merah itu.

" Soo bangunlah. Kyungsoo kumohon.. Cepat panggil ambulans! " bentak Kris ke Chanyeol yang berada disisi Kyungsoo yang lain. Beberapa siswa yang yang masih berada di sekolah mengelilingi Kyungsoo ingin melihat keadaan Korban dari kecelakaan tersebut

" Kyungie bangunlah.. Jebal.. Bertahanlah soo.. Aku disini.. Kumohonn.. " Luhan menatap Kris yang kini mengguncang pelan tubuh kyungsoo bermaksud menyadarkannya. Menggenggam sesuatu rapat di tangan kanannya yang tanpa Kris sadari

Tak kuat. Kris tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo diam tanpa respon seperti ini. Sumpah serapah ia katakan kepada chanyeol serta beberapa orang yang mengelilingi nya karna belum ada satu ambulans pun yang datang setelah beberapa menit dihubungi. Matanya mulai memerah. Air bening itu menggantung di matanya yang siap terjun hanya dengan satu kedipan.

" Kumohon bangunlah.. " mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo erat. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan mengalirkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tanpa mengetahui si mungil membuka matanya tersenyum membisikan sesuatu dengan lembut

" selamat ulang tahun Kris.. "

Kris terdiam. Menjauhkan pelukannya perlahan. Menatap mata bulat jernih itu dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tak mengerti. Tak mampu berucap.

" Soo? ... kau? " pelan Kris mencoba berbicara meminta penjelasan

" seingil cuhkaeeeeeeeeee ! Hahaha selamat ulang tahun Krissssss! " teriak Luhan diiringi dengan beberapa ucapan serta tawa yang berasal dari Chanyeol Sehun Baekhyun serta Jongin yang tak lain adalah si penabrak palsu Kyungsoo

Kris terduduk lemas di aspal itu. Memejamkan matanya sebagai bentuk menahan emosi.

Dia sadar.. Bahwa dirinya saat ini adalah target kejahilan teman-temannya. Terutama kekasihnya sendiri adalah biang dari ini semua. Marah, kesal, merasa di permainkan itu yang dirasakan. Dan itu meluap satelah merasakan sebuah lengan kurus melingkar di pinggangnya

" jangan marah Kris.. Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin buat kejutan untuk mu.. " membuka matanya perlahan yang langsung disambut manik hitam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut. Senyuman dan usapan pada rambut Kyungsoo Kris berikan.

" kalau dia sampai marah putuskan saja dia Soo.. Dia tidak tau kita sampai berkorban kotor seperti anak TK bermain dengan cat cat begini iuuuh~ " ucap Luhan yang sedikit ia dramatisir dan mengangkat sebuah balloon yang telah pecah dengan isi cat merah.

" jika bukan karna Soo. Kau sudah ku gantung saat ini Lu... " ucap Kris dengan sedikit melirik tiang bendera.

" uuuuh takuuut~ " Luhan tak melewatkan ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

" bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini semua love.. Tabrakan itu.. Cairan menjijikan di rambutmu ini? " memegang beberapa helai rambut hitam kyungsoo yang terkena cat itu

" aku.. Sudah merencanakan dengan mereka semua hehe " sedikit kekehan dan lirikan pada satu persatu orang yang membantunya menjalankan kejahilannya ini.

" jongin memang sudah bersiap dari tikungan itu, saat aku berjalan dia akan menjalankan dengan kencang dan tepat di depanku dia berhenti. Namun aku akan menabrak mobilnya dan jatuh hihihi " kyungsoo tak henti terkekeh melihat wajah Kris yang tampak bodoh menurutnya saat ini.

" lalu cairan ini ? " tanyanya.

" Luhan hyung membawa ballons yang telah di isi cairan cat itu.. Dan saat mengangkat kepalaku dia meremasnya sehingga pecah dikepalaku. " senyum lima jari Kyungsoo berikan kepada Kris yang membuat Kris merasa benar benar terlihat bodoh.

" jangan katakan ini adalah idemu? " anggukan kecil dan lilirkan ke Luhan adalah jawaban Kyungsoo.

" bersyukurlah Soo, kau mempunyai sahabat pembalap hebat seperti ku " seru Jongin yang menurut Kris kata hebat diganti dengan Liar.

" Gomawo Jonginie.. Ini juga berkat mu " ucap Kyungsoo

" kris .. Ini.. Hadiah.. Untukmu "

Mata elang Kris beralih pada Kyungsoo yang menyerahakan suatu kotak hitam dengan pita putih di atasnya berasal dari paper bag tadi.

" apa ini love ? " tanyanya. Hanya sebuah senyum manis sebagai jawaban. Kris membukanya. Sebuah gelang kulit berwarna hitam sebagai tali dengan lempengan panjang yang terbuat dari titanium kelas atas sebagai penghubung tali. Dapat Kris lihat sebuah kalimat dengan ukiran kecil dan samar di lempengan titan itu.

" gomawo love.. " tersenyum dan kembali mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Dapat dirasakannya bibir lembut Kyungsoo menyapa pipinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**23 Juni 2012**

Hari kelulusan para murid kelas akhir adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Begitu juga Kyungsoo. Setahun belakangan ini serasa begitu membosankan, dia kehilangan penyemangatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Sosok yang membuatnya semangat bersekolah karna disekolah dia merasa dekat dengan pemuda tampan itu. Setahun yang lalu Kris telah meninggalkan sekolah dan melanjutkan di universitas terbaik di seoul. Kini Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Kris. Sebagai lulusan terbaik di tingkatnya memasuki kampus Kris bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ia akan bisa memasuki kampus kris. Kyunghee Univercity.

Klakson yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan di pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Keluarnya Kris dari mobil sedan mewahnya dengan kemeja biru muda yang melekat di tubuh panjangnya dengan jeans hitam semakin menunjukan betapa tinggi kakinya. Menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengecup singkat pipi yang sedikit Chubby.

" menunggu lama? " usapan pada pipi yang tadi diciumnya.

" belum terlalu lama kris hyung. "

" ayoo.. " menarik pelan tangan munggil Kyungsoo. Namun objek yang ia tarik tak bergerak.

" aku tak rela berpisah dengan sekolah ini hyung.. " gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Kris menatapnya menunggu kalimat yang Kyungsoo katakan lagi

" disini aku merasa nyaman.. Teman temanku.. Songsaenim.. Dan.. Disini aku berawal mencintaimu.. " tatap lembut Kyungsoo. Menggenggam erat tangan besar Kris.

" kau tidak akan kehilangannya love. Kapanpun kau ingin menemui gurumu.. Kamu bisa mengunjunginya. Hubunganmu dengan teman temanmu pun tak akan lepas. Bahkan teman terdekatmu akan satu kampus bukan. Jongin sehun baekhyun contohnya. " menjelaskan dengan lembut seraya memeluk Kyungsoo yang terasa pas di rengkuhannya.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo si kecil yang jahil bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kris. Kedewasaan yang ia miliki.

Senyuman Kyungsoo perlahan kembali. Menatap Kris yang berada di depannya.

"Aku mengerti hyung.. "

" aku tau kau mengerti. Aku kan memacari Kyungsoo yang pintar " mengacak rambut lembut Kyungsoo.

" sudah sore. Ayo pulang. " ajak Kris dan kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo

Tak bergerak -lagi-. Kyungsoo tetap diam. Namun bukan ekspresi seperti tadi yang ia tunjukan kini. Cengiran khas dari bibir hatinya yang Kris lihat.

" apa lagi Love? " heran Kris, tak mampu menebak apa yang Kyungsoo akan katakan.

" aku mau menyetir. " ucapnya yang membuat Kris diam dengan sedikit mulut terbuka

" annia annia! " tolak Kris cepat.

" ayolah~ hyung kan bisa ajarin aku~ " rengek Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan ratapan yang membuatnya tak pernah menang.

" Love kamu belum bisa menyetir kalau ada apa apa bagaimana? " masih mencoba sabar

" kan ada hyung yang bisa mengajarkanku. Yaaa~ please~ " pintanya lagi

" pelan.. Harus sangat pelan. Mengerti " pasrah. Bagaimanapun Kris akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo

" yeaaay~ aku mencintaimu Kris. " kecupan kilat di pipi Kris. Disambarnya Kunci mobil yang Kris pegang pada telapak tangan yang tak terkait pada jemari lentik Kyungsoo.

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sudah berada di mobil hitam Kris dan duduk manis di balik kemudi, sementara sang pemilik masih memijat pangkal hidungnya merasa pusing dengan tingkah ' Love ' nya itu.

Mengikuti Kyungsoo memasuki mobil itu dan memposisikan dirinya di kursi depan samping kemudi.

" pertama kita harus apa hyung " tanya Kyungsoo antusias dengan gaya pengemudi handal. Terlihat dari caranya kini yang sedang memutar-mutar kemudi mobil seperti sedang melaju itu.

" Pakai seat belt mu dulu Love " mendekat ketubuh Kyungsoo, menarik seat belt dan melingkarkan ke tubuh mungilnya. Tersenyum saat melihat rona merah muda yang tersemat dipipi chubby kekasihnya. Mengecupnya lembut adalah tindakan Kris selanjutnya.

" okey dengarkan aku. Kaki kirimu selalu berada pada Kopling. Sedangkan Rem dan Gas kamu pakai kaki kanan secara bergantian arra? " Kyungsoo fokus melihat kakinya yang diposisikan oleh kris dimana seharusnya

" sebelumnya kau harus mengecek posisi persneling di gigi nol, putar kunci untuk menghidupkan mesin, Lalu turunkan Rem Tangan, Injak kopling habis, pindahkan gigi ke

gigi satu. kau mengerti sampai sini Love? " Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu yang membuat Kris menelan ludah semakin tak yakin.

" Angkat kopling pelan-pelan Love kemudian tahan kopling saat mobil mulai bergerak sambil Injak gas sedikit demi sedikit sampai mobil berjalan stabil, yaaa teruus.. Pelan-pelan love.. " Kris terburu-buru memakai seat belt saat Kyungsoo sudah menjalankan mobil mewah itu.

"Whoaaaa daebak hyung! Mobilnya berjalan! " ungkap Kyungsoo tak lupa dengan mata berbinarnya. Kris mengeluarkan hembusan nafas lega saat Kyungsoo menjalankannya dengan pelan seperti janjinya.

Namun itu tak akan lama karna setelahnya.

Diiiiiiinnnnnn! Diiiiiiinnnnnn! Wuuuussshh

Sebuah motor sport hijau berada di belakang mobil itu menyalipnya dengan cepat yang membuat Kyungsoo hilang konsentrasi. Kyungsoo menginjak pedal Gas dalam-dalam. Membuat mobil itu melaju kencang.

" huaaaaaa hyung bagaimana inii ! " tangannya terlihat tak mampu menguasai kemudi itu. Mobil berjalan berbelok ke arah taman kota.

" injak remnya soo! Palli palliii! " Kris menggapai kemudi dengan tertahan seatbeltnya.

" hyuuuuung di depan ada pedagang tteopokkiiii! " teriak Kyungsoo melihat pedagang tteoppoki yang berada di pinggir area taman kota.

" Soo rem nya injak dengan kaki kananmu! " teriak Kris lagi

" kaki kananku sulit di gerakan oppa. Hyung aku takut. Hyuuuuung "

Braaaaaaaakkk...

Entah berapa porsi tteoppoki yang kini tercecer di jalanan taman itu bersama dengan barang barang si penjual. Sumpah serapah maki dan cacian di lontarkan dari mulut pedas si pedagang tak di perdulikan dua manusia yang masih bergelut dengan mobil nakal mereka dengan kecepatan tingginya itu.

" shitt! " Kris panik dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia harus mengambil alih kemudi tapi bagaimana caranya. Kaki Kyungsoo tak bisa digerakan lalu bagaimana ia bisa bertukar posisi. Kyungsoo pun hanya membuat sulit dengan terus menginjak pedal gas itu.

" hyung.. " Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara pelan. Saat melihat tembok pembatas taman yang terbuat dari beton itu tak jauh dari mobilnya. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Memperlebar iris hitamnya.

" god.. " tak banyak yang dikatakan. Tak banyak yang di perbuat. Pasrah jarak semakin dekat. memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih memegang kemudi. menjadikan tubuh kekarnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari tabrakan yang akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo menghirup harum citrus dan mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. Tersenyum atas apa yang Kris perbuat kini. Melihat jarak yang semakin mengecil antara tembok beton dengan mobil indah yang tak lagi mulus karna beberapa goresan akibat tabrak pedagang sebelumnya.

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt !

10 cm,, ah tidak itu terlalu banyak. 4cm adalah sisa jarak bumper mobil itu dengan tembok. Ya,, Kyungsoo berhasil menginjak pedal Rem itu.

Kris masih terpejam dan memeluknya erat.

" pffft.. " tawa yang tertahan sedikit keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kris melepas pelukannya merasa apa yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi tidak terjadi.

" K-kyung.. " ucap Kris pelan. Menatap Kyungsoo

" hahahahahaha... Hyung kau lucu sekali. Lihat wajah takut mu. Kau tau? Aku bisa mengemudiiii~ tadi hanya mengerjaimu~ lihat ini " Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa henti dan tak lepas dari dari tawa renyahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah Kartu tanda izin mengemudi atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membawa kartu itu tepat berada di wajah tampan Kris

" hahaha kau tertipu Kris~ haha " membayangkan hal hal yang tadi membuat Kyungsoo bertahan dengan tawanya

"hentikan " ucap Kris pelan namun masih tertangkap indra pendengaran Kyungsoo

" Ku bilang hentikan tawa dan tingkah konyolmu Do Kyungsoo ! " kyungsoo terdiam. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kris semarah ini. Kris bukanlah orang yang lembut. Ia suka bebicara kasar dan membentak. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo, inilah kali pertamanya.

" apa kau tau perbuatan konyolmu ini merugikan banyak orang?! Kau menabrak pedagang yang tak bersalah! Dari mana dia akan menghidupi keluarganya jika apa yang mereka jual kau hancurkan ! Lihat pohon-pohon kecil yang kau tabrak?! Masa depanmu juga ada di tanaman itu?! Dan kau... Apa kau memikirkan ku..? " Kris menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani melihat kris yang masih setia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

" apa kau memikirkan aku Do Kyungsoo? Memikirkan perasaan takutku? Memikirkan perasaan takutku jika aku kehilanganmu! Dua kali kau lakukan ini Soo.. Membuatku seperti orang idiot yang mengira orang yang dicintainya akan mati ! Puas kau? Puas atas apa kesenangan konyolmu ini ? " tetes air di punggung tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Air yang berasal dari mata tajam itu mengalir dengan sempurna.

" K-kris maafkan aku. Aku salah, ku mohon maafkan aku.. " menatap Kris takut. Menggengam tangan kris yang terkepal kuat. Kris menepis tangan kyungsoo dan bersandar pada jok yang dia duduki. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah secara kasar. Menenangkan emosi.

" aku tak akan mengulanginya. Maaf Kris " janji Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan dan kepala yang di tundukan.

Tak menjawab. Hanya merogoh saku celananya. Membuat panggilan dengan salah satu pengabdi keluarga Wu. Menyuruhnya membereskan semua kekacauan yang Kyungsoo timbulkan.

" Kris.. Kumohon maafkan aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan di setiap hari special " Kris menatapnya, tangannya terjulur mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo

" ku maafkan.. "

Ada yang Mau gabung di SM Roleplayer di Wa?

Jika berminat silahkan PM dengan format

Nama asli_ Cast yang diperankan_ Notelpon.

Tunggu part dua nya yah. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat updet.

Kyungsoo tau Kris kah yang death? Tebak-tebakan yuuk ~

See you.. Gomawo yang sudah baca /cipok basah/


End file.
